Anyone for Tennis?
by Yukiru-4-eva
Summary: Immediately, the blood started to pour, hot, sticky and wet from Echizen’s nose. A resounding crack echoed through the alley. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you,” gasped Echizen, loosing the battle of consciousness “that you should never hit a girl”
1. Chapter 1 Peachy

**Anyone for Tennis?**

Chapter 1 - Peachy

Walking down the sunlit corridor, Ryoma Echizen heaved a sigh. Today was turning out to be a long day. Not that there was actually more minuets in the day, it's just that it felt like it to him. He never liked days like these. Too much time to worry about things better left alone.

"Hay Echizen, wait up!"

Stopping mid step Ryoma turned his head, looking for the person that had pulled him from his thoughts. Finding the source of the interruption Ryoma turned; lifting his head to the side and placing his trademark smirk firmly on his lips, "Yes Momo?"

Walking up to Ryoma, Momo nudged him in the shoulder playfully, "what are you giving me that smirk for?"

Paying no attention to Momo's question, Ryoma turned on his heal and started off down the corridor.

"Hay!" yelled Momo, falling in step beside Ryoma, "you know that practice is extended tonight right?"

"It is?" asked Ryoma, as he reached the end of the corridor and turned to walk down the stairs.

"Yeh," Momo nodded, as they reached to ground floor "Bouchu only decided on it this morning and you left before we had a chance to tell you"

Reaching Ryoma's classroom, Momo turned to face Ryoma, "are you ok? You seem to be a bit out of it lately"

Cocking his head to side and placing his hand on the doorknob, Ryoma smirked "Peachy."

_A.N. well this is my first Prince of Tennis fic. So I would like to ask everyone to be kind… Please!! Anyway I am just going to be writing as much as I can at the moment, which means I might not be updating all that regally… I am currently studding my final year at high school and I am a little swamped. (I also play tennis so…)_

_I can pretty much guarantee that the next chapter is going to be a little confusing to most, if not all, people. But don't worry! It will all be explained by the end of the chapter! And yes… it will be longer than this chapter… I like writing little first chapters or prologues and then doing super long chapters after. I do not write Lemon!_

_Because I am Australian I use a lot of Australian terminology and I have a uniquely Australian style of writing, so if anyone has any questions or comments on my writing style, please tell me, ok (I like using the word Australia… don't I smile)! And by the way… the "Peachy" comment from Ryoma was my sad attempt at humour… 'momo' in Japanese is peach… silence yeh… thought as much. My A.N.'s are usually a lot shorter than this… or not there at all, so fear not!_

_Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own Prince of Tennis… awww now I'm depressed._


	2. Chapter 2 two weeks ago

_A.N. hello again! This chapter was written as like an information thing… so it is set 2 weeks before the pervious chapter… if that makes any sense at all. I forgot to explain the warnings last time so I will do it here, it is rated like it is because people have different ideas on how language should be rated in fiction, so I just covered all of my bases, there is also some violence, mainly in this chapter. the lyrics are Anyone for Tennis by Eric Clapton Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Prince of Tennis or Anyone for Tennis (sobs) enjoy._

Chapter 2 – Two weeks ago (A.K.A. Anyone for Tennis)

"Game and set," a voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "Echizen wins 6-1"

Blue eyes peered up from underneath a white baseball cap "you still have lots more to work on"

"Why you little!" came a shout from a tall, blond haired boy as he advanced towards the net, tennis racket raised, ready to strike.

"Player Hensley, restrain yourself!" called the referee, as he started climbing down from his chair, intent on protecting the younger player.

Turning to glare at the referee, Hensley spat on the ground, "whatever"

Striding off tennis court, Hensley walked up to Echizen, who had already exited the court and was taking a long drink from the sinks "you wont get away with this you little brat"

"Really" Echizen said, turning to face Hensley, smirk firmly in place "I thought I just did."

Letting out a low growl like an animal, Hensley leaned in close to Echizen's face, "you're going to regret the day that you even thought of beating William Hensley the third"

Scoffing slightly, Echizen turned and started to walk away "of corse I will"

"Asshole" spat Hensley, as he turned and started off back towards his team, growling insults under his breath as he went.

"Hay Echizen!"

Smirking softly, Echizen turned to face the second disturbance since the match ended.

"What do you want Wong?"

Placing a look of fake shock and hurt on his face, Michael Wong, one of Echizen's friends and classmates, said "just caught the end of your game, being such a good friend, I got out of bed this morning and came all the way down here to cheer you on, and you treat me like that, I was only saying congrats"

"Yep"

"You have no feelings do you?" asked Michael, giving up on his sad act and letting out a laugh

"Nope, I'm emotionally void"

"I knew it" said Michael shaking his head jokingly, "I knew it"

(--)

'_Twice upon a time in the valley of the tears  
An auctioneer is bidding for a box of fading years'_

The rain would not stop falling. It was not the fact that it was raining that bothered Echizen; it was rather the fact that it was that cold, heavy kind. The kind of rain that made the clouds block out all light. The kind of rain that, usually, Echizen enjoyed. But not today. Today it was annoying.

'_And the elephants are dancing on the graves of squealing mice  
Anyone for tennis, wouldn't that be nice?'_

Turning from the main street, Echizen noticed that the smaller lain was not as brightly lit, there was no lamp posts decorating the walkway and there was no hangover from the houses to block the pounding rain. Shivering slightly Echizen picked up the pace, wanting to get home before freezing to death.

'_And the ice creams are all melting on the streets of bloody beer  
While the beggars stain the pavements with fluorescent Christmas cheer'_

Hearing the splashing of other footsteps, Echizen moved over on the footpath, closer to the buildings, intent on letting those behind pass.

'_And the Bentley-driving guru is putting up his price  
Anyone for tennis, wouldn't that be nice?'_

Suddenly, hands came out of the darkness from behind and grabbed Echizen around the neck. Starting from surprise, Echizen's hands flew to the arm that was now her windpipe.

"I told you that you that you would regret the day you beat William Hensley the third"

'_And the prophets in the boutiques give out messages of hope  
With jingle bells and fairy tails and blind colliding scopes'_

Echizen was frozen. Whether it was because of the fear pumping throughout Echizen's body or the lack of oxygen could not be determined by Echizen's frazzled mind.

The rain continued to pound down on to the small group of now congregated in the darkened alleyway. Slowly, as if in slow motion, the right fist of William Hensley flew up and collided with Echizen's nose.

'_And you can tell they're all the same underneath the pretty lights,  
Anyone for tennis, wouldn't it be nice?'_

Immediately, the blood started to pour, hot, sticky and wet from Echizen's nose. A resounding crack echoed through the alley.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you," gasped Echizen, loosing the battle of consciousness "that you should never hit a girl"

'_The yellow Buddhist monk is burning brightly in the zoo  
You can bring a bowl of rice and then a glass of water too'_

"If you acted like one" Hensley spat as he watched his gang continue to beat and kick the defenceless girl on the ground "we would treat you like one"

Turning on his heal, He signalled to his gang that they had to leave. And with that William Hensley the third left Masaru Echizen, twin sister to Ryoma Echizen, on the streets of Paris to die.

'_And fate is setting up the chessboard while death rolls out the dice  
Anyone for tennis, wouldn't that be nice?'_


	3. Chapter 3 the devils in the deatil

A

_A.N. Hi again! It's me! Your friendly neighbourhood, manga obsessed, slightly crazy, stressed out author! Well this is like a record for me… writing this many chapters in so little time… it is true that they are not as long as they usually are, but that doesn't really matter, at least they are being written!_

_Ok so know you know why I had so much trouble with the last chapter… I kept going to write 'her' all the time and then I was like 'fuck, I can't right that, cos if I do I will give away the end of the story!' Masaru Echizen is Ryoma's twin sister! For the purpose of this story (because it is actually biologically impossible, I did Bio, and hated it) they are identical (and I mean IDENTICAL) in all aspects except Masaru has long hair and blue eyes (and is of the opposite gender)_

_In this chapter italics is thinking or thoughts, speech is in the usual "", and sound effects are in … (if they decide to work on ). And lastly flashbacks are called flashback._

_Ok so this chapter starts from the end of the first chapter, I know, I should be a linier writer… tell that to my muse… he doesn't like linier stories! Ok so now it is time for the most depressing part of the authors note. Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Prince of Tennis… hay I think I am getting better at this… no… wait… here come the tears… please R&R._

Chapter 3 – the devils in the detail (or Startling Awake)

Dong! Dong! Dong!

_School is boring_, was the only thought going through Ryoma's mind. This was mainly because he had just finished his last lesson of the day. English. It's not that he was bad at English; actually it was quite the opposite, but the teachers didn't have a clue what they were talking about, therefore it was boring.

Stretching and standing up from his chair, Ryoma looked out the window towards the tennis courts. They were empty. Not that unusual for that time of day, class had just ended so no one was using them. But it seemed odd to the young tennis protégé. He was so used to always seeing at least one person on the courts, having grown up in a tennis obsessed household.

Turning away form the window and picking up his bag from the floor, Ryoma started to walk out of the classroom and head to the change rooms to get ready for the nights tennis practice. _Masaru always liked it when the tennis courts were empty, she said it was calming, she liked the quiet_. Sighing, Ryoma pushed open the door for the change rooms and headed over to his locker, he didn't need to be thinking about her at the moment, he needed to get his head in the game, the Kanto tournament was only six weeks away.

Changing quickly in to his tennis clothes and grabbing his tennis bag, Ryoma exited the change rooms just as the rest of the tennis club was making their way in. nodding to the rest of the regulars, Ryoma walked on to the deserted courts. Dropping his tennis bag on the bench, Ryoma took off at a jog, intent on doing a quick warm up before the rest of the tennis club got on to the courts.

Finishing his first lap of the three tennis courts, Ryoma let his mind wander.

**flashback**

"Come on Ryoma!" squealed a five year old Masaru as she bolted towards the tennis court "come on! I wanna play tennis!"

"Yeh! Tennis!" yelled a very exited Ryoma, picking up the pace to keep up with his twin.

Reaching the courts, Masaru scanned the area. Turning to her brother she let out another exited squeal "we are the only ones here! We have the courts to ourselves!"

"Why are you so exited that we have the courts to ourselves?" asked Ryoma tilting his head to the side questioningly

"Because" wined Masaru, opening the heavy metal gate "it's quiet and it's claming without all of those big people here, they always watch us"

Both walked on to the tennis court and got in to position, "your serve Ryoma"

**End Flashback**

"Ochibi! Hay Ochibi!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ryoma looked up, suddenly realising that he had stopped running and was now standing in the centre of the tennis courts. Blinking in surprise, Ryoma walked over to Eijji, the person that had broken him from his thoughts.

"Yeh?"

"You alright? You were spacing out." Replied Eiji, pointing out to the middle of the court.

Tilting his head up and using hie, in his opinion at least, copyrighted smirk, Ryoma just walked away from Eiji and over to the white board that had been wheeled on to the court by Oishi while he had been spacing out. A single glance at the board told Ryoma all that he needed to know. First years were on a marathon, then five hundred swings. Second and third years had thirty laps then individual practice. And lastly the starters had practice matches.

Cracking his neck while he walked over to his abandoned tennis bag, Ryoma looked over to where Tezuka and Inui were trying to pair up the starters for the first round of the afternoons practice matches. _Wonder if they noticed how off I have been lately?_

Shaking his head, Ryoma made it to his bag without any interruptions and pulled out a racket. Holding it in his hands, he realised that it was not one of his own, but instead it was one of his sisters. Her favourite. _How did this get in here? I thought I left it at home_. Putting it back into his bag and taking out one of his own instead he headed back over to the white bord where the rest of the regulars were gathered.

As Ryoma reached the group, Inui began to speak, "Today we are going to be playing matches against each other. You will all split in to groups of two; Tezuka and I have already chosen who you will be playing, when you finish your game you will move on to play your next opponent immediately, this will continue until you have played each and every starter. For the first round Oishi will be playing Eiji, Kaido will be playing Momoshiro, Taka will be playing Fuji, and Tezuka will be playing Echizen. Get to it."

(--)

2 hours later

Panting heavily, the Seigaku starters dragged themselves from the courts. That practice had been way too long. Not only did they have to play a match against each and every member of the starters teem, they then had to THRITY laps, with the threat of one of Inui's "health drinks" for the last person to finish hanging over their heads.

Dragging his heavy legs over to the communal sinks, Ryoma stuck his head underneath the tap and let the cool water run over the back of his neck. Sighing in pleasure at the coolness of the water against his skin, Ryoma let his muscles relax and his shoulders drop. It had been a long day. Hearing footsteps coming up from behind him, Ryoma pulled his head out from underneath the running water and turned to look at Tezuka and Inui, who were now standing in front of him.

"Echizen" started Tezuka, "you have not been playing to the best of your ability for the past two weeks,"

Swallowing, Ryoma looked from Inui to Tezuka and back. So they had noticed. It was to be expected, his mind would not stop wandering back to his sister when he got on to the court.

"Care to tell us the reason?" asked Inui, covertly pulling his notebook from his pocket

"Not really"

Ryoma knew that they wouldn't like, or accept, that answer. When some one on the team was in trouble, or was not working their best, Tezuka and Inui always found out why. And put an end to it.

"If it is something to do with your personal life, we will keep out of it unless the situation does not improve soon. If you are injured, we need you to tell us now, we can't continue to let you play if you are hurt, it will make it worse and you could permanently injure yourself." Reasoned Tezuka, looking Ryoma up and down, as if looking for any form of injury.

"I'm fine" turning back to the sinks, Ryoma turned off the tap, turned back to Tezuka and Inui and picked up his racket that he had left on the floor next to him.

Nodding his head slightly, Tezuka turned and said "we will leave you alone for the next week… if you don't pick up you pace, we will get involved" signalling to Inui, both walked away, leaving a relived Ryoma alone.

(--)

_A.N. ok so just a little note here… I kind… sorta… sprained my ankle playing tennis yesterday… so I should have a lot more time to write! Peace out!_


	4. chapter 4 making the same mistake twic

A

_A.N. hello again… I know that it has not been that long since my last update, but my friends at school have been begging me to write more… so this chapter is for them. I know there are people who are reading this story (I have been checking my stats everyday) and I think that it is sooooo cool to have people reading my work. BUT, people are not telling me what they think! This is difficult for me, I am one of those people who need people to tell me all the bad points in my stories so I can fix them (how else will I learn?) I don't know how bad I am at portraying a certain character! And if you think the story is good… why not tell me? Comments make me feel good… and when I feel good I write more._

_Now I am sorry for my little rant, but I needed it, people just are not reviewing, ok so now to the story. I still don't know what the focus of this chapter s going to be… and I am typing it right now (I just sit here and type, I don't make plans), I guess I better get on with it. Oh and by the way __futago no imouto means younger twin sister, you may need that later on this chapter. Thoughts are in italics, and I think that you will be able to recognise the sound effects._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT, although I wanna, own Prince of Tennis. Sigh, why do people make me write this, it makes me sad for the rest of the week… thank god it's Friday._

(--)

Chapter 4 – making the same mistakes twice

13 days ago

The rain would not stop. It just continued to pound down on the window pane, making the plain white walls of the room look just as dark and dreary as the world outside. You wouldn't know it, from just having a quick look around, that room was occupied. There was no pictures on the walls, flowers by the bed, or even a bag of clothing strewn across the floor. But the room was occupied. The loan figure was stationary, lying on the only bed in the room.

Masaru Echizen was in a coma.

Just by looking at her you could tell that she was probably not going to make it through the night. Her face and arms were covered in ugly purple and green bruises, tubes were protruding from her nose, moth and arms, and, although the nurses had tried to clean her up, there was dried blood everywhere. The only way that one could even tell that she was still alive would have been the steady beep of the heart monitor and the slow raising and lowering of her chest as a machine breathed for her.

A sudden crash was heard from outside the room along with shouts of "Attente! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer là!", this did not stop the small group of people who burst in to the room a second later.

Compared to the noise that had happened outside the room mere seconds before, the room was now silent. No one dare breathe, as if it would somehow harm the already battered and broken form on the bed. The smallest of the group that had fought their way to the room, walked towards the bed, hardly daring to believe his eyes. This was not the Masaru that he knew. His Masaru was a fighter, his Masaru never gave up. And yet here she was. Broken and alone, in some hospital in France.

A small sob escaped his lips as his eyes drank in the suffocating sight of his sister. Ryoma Echizen cloud not believe that this was his futago no imouto. Feeling a hand land on his shoulder, Ryoma looked up to see his father standing next to him, eyes slightly damp and unfocused. This was hard for him too. No parent should have to see a child like that.

Turning his head away from his father, and instead turning to look over his shoulder at his mother. Ryoma saw her still standing in the doorway, hand clamped over her mouth like she was going to be sick. Turning his head to look back at his twin, Ryoma summoned up his voice "What's going to happen now?"

The room stayed silent. Whether it was because no one knew the answer or no one wanted to voice it and make it seem realer than it already was, Ryoma did not know. Sighing to himself Ryoma walked around to the other side of the bed and hoisted himself up to sit on the bed next to his sister.

Just as Ryoma extended his hand out to take hold of his sisters, the door burst open revealing a haggard looking man dressed in scrubs and a lab coat. "Je suis très désolé mais vous ne devez pas à haute voix être dedans ici."

Looking at the man that had come in to the room, Ryoma spoke to the man in English "we're her family"

Reading the shock that was evident on the man's face Ryoma decided to explain further "we got a call last night that Masaru was hurt and brought here, we only just arrived from Japan"

"You are her family" the doctor said slowly in a heavy French accent, turning to look at Nanjiroh "we need to see some identification"

Nodding numbly, Nanjiroh walked out of the room, his wife and the doctor following and closing the door behind. Ryoma turned his attention back to his sister. She looked almost translucent in this light. Her long black hair was a mess and it would take a long time to get it back to the pristine perfect way that she always kept it in. lifting a hand and running it gently along her closed eyelids, Ryoma remembered the bright blue eyes that were so different from his own, yet they almost always held the same mischievous expression that his did.

_Why did this happen?_ Was the thought that kept running through Ryoma's mind. He just could not understand how this could happen to his sister, his twin. Looking up when the door opened for a second time, Ryoma found that both his parents and the doctor from before had come back and were talking quietly amongst themselves. Or rather, the doctor was talking to Ryoma's father, who was nodding along a glazed look over his eyes, and his mother was sobbing gently in to Nanjiroh's shoulder.

"What's going on?" asked Ryoma for the second time that night. Not that it took much imagination to figure out all the possible outcomes from tonight. Really there were only three. One, Masaru would wake up any second and laugh at them all for being so stupid, and judging by his mother's heart broken cries Ryoma doubted that this was the right outcome. Two, wait to see if Masaru ever woke up. And three, turning off the machines that were keeping his sister alive, and watching her die.

Looking from the doctors sympathizing face to his father's pain ridden one, Ryoma knew. They were going with number three. Feeling the tears fall hot and wet against his cheeks, Ryoma shook his head from side, _this can't be happening this just can't be happening!_ He was starting to hyperventilate. He could not deal with this. How could they just stand there and watch her die! Feeling someone behind him lift him off the bed and place him on a chair, Ryoma tired to calm his breathing.

"I am so sorry kid," came the voice of his father from the fuzzy blob that was in front of him, "the doctors say… the doctors say that she is brain dead. Her brain was deprived of oxygen for too long. She's not there any more Ryo… she's gone"

Shaking his head more violently, Ryoma swallowed the lump that was forming in the back of his throat. "No, she isn't gone, I know she isn't. She wouldn't leave me like that. We can't let her go. We can't make that same mistake twice!"

He was getting hysterical again, he knew it. He could hear his mother's cries from somewhere in the background get louder. But he didn't care. They were not going to kill her. He would not let them. Feeling, rather then seeing, his father stand up and move over to the bed, Ryoma let out a strangled cry. He was going to do it. "I'm sorry"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

And the rain outside continued to fall.

(--)

_A.N. Ok. So I know that Ryoma was a little (ok a lot) out of character in this chapter, but I needed to do that to make it fit in my story… and hopefully there will be another chapter on the way soon… until then Peace Out!_

_The French in this chapter is_

"_Wait! You can not go in there!"_

"_I am very sorry but you are not aloud in here"_


	5. chapter 5 searching for something

A

_A.N. Hay all! Sorry it has been sooooo long since I have updated this story… but when I had my haircut on the weekend, it was if my hairdresser cut off my "writing mojo" as well! So please forgive me if this chapter is crap… I am still trying to re-locate my mojo… tilts head thoughtfully maybe it is in my bedroom… goes to check enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Price of Tennis, no matter how hard I beg. Masaru on the other hand is all mine… hands off!_

_By the way… this chapter is set after the tennis practice._

(--)

Chapter 5 – Searching for Something

The sky was so blue. It looked like a work of art. Lying on his back looking up at the sky, Ryoma Echizen was at peace for the first time in weeks. The sun was bearing down on him, making him feel warm allover, and the music playing on his ipod was making him relax further. Sighing contently, Ryoma stretched his arms above his head until he heard his shoulders popped.

How he longed for moments like this, when he could just lie on the grass and forget the world. Listening to the song currently playing on his ipod, Ryoma almost laughed out load at the lyrics and how Masaru used to scream them at the top of her lungs. Closing his eyes, he turned up the volume.

_I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
Cause I can belch  
The alphabet  
Just double dog  
Dare me  
And I chose  
Guitar over ballet  
And I take  
These suckers down  
Because they just  
Get in my way  
The way  
You look at me  
Is kinda like  
A little sister  
Rubbed  
By your goodbyes  
And it leaves me  
Nothing but blisters_

Singing along quietly, Ryoma smiled. He and Masaru always loved this song. It summed up her entire personality in three minuets.

_So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
Homecoming Queen  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys  
_

Ryoma shook his head, Masaru always wanted to go to homecoming, but she left for Paris before she had the chance. She never got to be homecoming queen.

_So over the summer  
Something changed  
I started reading 17  
And shaving my legs  
And I study  
Lolita religiously  
And I walked  
Right into school  
And caught you…_

Flicking to the next song, Ryoma let out another sigh. He should not being listening to this song, at least not in public. Last time he listened to it, three days ago, he had stated to cry. Just thinking of his sister made him sad.

Switching from song to song, Ryoma tried to find a something to take his mind off… well… everything. Stopping on a song that he had never heard before, Ryoma cracked one eye open to see what it was called. "…Sorry…" mumbled Ryoma "never heard of it" checking the artist Ryoma snorted in laughter "what the hell are the Jonas Brothers doing on here?"

Closing his eyes again, Ryoma shrugged, might as well listen to it, he thought. Turning the volume up still further, He put his ipod on the grass next to him and put his hands behind his head.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Buildin' up the strength just to say_

This wasn't good. Ryoma could feel the tears building up behind his closed eyelids; this song was too close for comfort. Letting out a shuddering breath, Ryoma reached down next to him to find his ipod to change the song, only to grad a hand full of grass instead.

_I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
__  
Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leavin' your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say  
Yeah_

He let her down. He knew that from the second his parents told him that she had had an accident and they were going to Paris. He wasn't there to protect her. Everything that happened to her in Paris. He failed to protect her. It was all his fault.

_That I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
And it's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

Feeling a tear escape from his eyelid, Ryoma let out a small sob. He was sorry, oh so sorry. Why did his mother go and put this song onto his ipod?

_I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late_

The tears were now coming in a steady stream, dampening his cheeks. His chest felt tight, like there was an invisible weight on it. He needed this. He never really allowed himself to greave in the past two weeks. He lost a part of himself that night in Paris.

_I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way_

Pulling in shuddering breathes; Ryoma found his ipod just as the song ended. It was his fault. His sister was gone, and he knew, she was never coming back. Standing and picking up his bag, Ryoma brushed off his pants and wiped away the tears that had fallen. Letting out a sigh, Ryoma started off home, oblivious to the concerned pair of eyes that were following him.

(--)

_A.N. oh and a little reminder here I do not write boy/boy fiction… just another little disclaimer here… I do not own the songs "sorry" by the Jonas Brothers, and "One of The Boys" by… oh bugger I cant remember her name… it's by that chick who did "I Kissed a Girl"… if that helps ___

_Catch ya later!_

_Yukiru-4-eva_


	6. Chapter 6 Loosing Myself

A

_A.N. Hi!! It's ME!! It was so uplifting to get those reviews… even though there was only four… oh well, I was so happy I decided to write another chapter! Oh and by the way… I think I found my mojo… I think. Tell me in your reviews! (oh and sorry it has been soooooo long since the last chapter… I've been sick ____ )_

_Italics are thoughts._

_Disclaimer: yes, I own prince of tennis. Did you know I am also a duck?_

(--)

Chapter 6 – Loosing Myself

13 days ago

That noise was hobble. That long screechy scream the machine made as a green line ran across the black screen. That continuous sound made seconds feel like hours to Ryoma as he sat frozen on his chair. _They killed her, I can't believe they did that, they killed her._

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_What the hell is that? _

Focusing his eyes on the thin green line that was displayed on the screen, Ryoma noticed that it was now jumping up and down in time with the steady stream of beeping. _What is going on?_ Looking from the confusing machine to the doctor, who was still in the room, Ryoma was surprised to find that he was looking just as shocked as Ryoma felt.

Watching every move the doctor made as he walked over to the bed, Ryoma couldn't help but notice how cautious he was being, it was almost as if he expected someone to hit him.

The doctor reached down and placed his stethoscope against Masaru's chest, his eyes widening with each passing second, "sh-she…" he stuttered, looking up in amazement "she has heartbeat"

Ryoma felt his jaw drop. That was not possible. She was brain dead. They turned off her life support. How could she have a heartbeat? Feeling his body un-freeze, Ryoma slid off his chair, and willed his legs to take him over to the bead.

Leaning over the side of the bed, Ryoma reached out his hand and rapped it around Masaru's. Scanning over her face Ryoma swallowed the lump he had in his throat "Masaru?"

Reaching his other hand up and lightly touched her cheek, Ryoma lent in close enough for his lips to be toughing her ear, he whispered to her "please be ok, please, open your eyes."

Leaning back so that he could see her face, Ryoma held his breath. Squeezing her hand, Ryoma shut his eyes tight. She had to wake up. She could not give him this hope and then just snatch it away.

Opening his eyes again, Ryoma noticed that there was now a tightness around Masaru's eyes that had not been there before. Leaning in closer so that Ryoma could look at her face more closely, he also noticed her nose twitch slightly. "Come on Masaru" whispered Ryoma, shaking her hand slightly "you need to wake up now"

Hearing movement at the end of the bed, Ryoma turned and saw his parents and the doctor standing at the end of the bed, talking in low tones. Not caring enough to try and work out what they were saying, Ryoma turned to look back at Masaru.

Ryoma almost jumped out of his skin as he saw Masaru's eyelids crack open. "Masaru!"

A small bandaged hand flew up from within the folds of the blanket, and made contact with the side of Ryoma's head. Starting in surprise, Ryoma dropped Masaru's hand jumped off the bed. His sister had just hit him! She had never done that before. Backing away from the bed slowly, Ryoma let the doctor move in closer to examine the now still form of Masaru. _Maybe it was just a reflex_, thought Ryoma as he sunk on to the edge of the chair that he had vacated not that long before.

Looking over to his mother and father, Ryoma noted that his mother refused to even look over at Masaru, instead burying her face in the folds of her husbands clothing. His father however had an odd look on his face, it look almost like a cross between hope and… fear. _What does he have to be afraid of_, Ryoma thought as a frown came on to his lips;_ it's not as if she's a zombie or something? _

Closing his eyes and leaning back so that his head was resting on the back of the chair. It had been a long day, and Ryoma had a feeling that it was never going to end. Maybe if he slept for a little, everything might go back to normal. Breathing out a deep sigh, Ryoma was surprised how tired he was, all this worrying was not good for his sleep pattern. Closing his eyes, deciding that it would probably be a good idea to try and get a few minuets sleep, Ryoma scooted further back into the chair.

As Ryoma drifted off in to a semi-peaceful sleep, Masaru opened her eyes for the second time that night.

(--)

She was sore all over. That was the only thing that really registered clearly in her exhausted mind. Pain. Not that Masaru was a stranger to pain, oh no, being a tennis player meant that she had felt all kinds of pain, from strained ankles to broken arms, but nothing even came close to the kind of pain she was feeling right now.

What did she do to be in so much pain? Thinking hard, she tried to remember. She had been at the tennis match earlier in the day, she knew that, but what had she done afterwards? Feeling someone take hold of her hand, Masaru felt the memories hit her like a ton of bricks. The rain. The ally. Hensley. Being held down. Unable to move. The pain. The blood.

They were back; they wanted to finish her off. That was all that was going through Masaru's tired mind, the weight on her hand becoming heavier in her mind. She had to get it off, she had to defend herself. Make them leave.

Summoning all off her strength, Masaru raised her arm and swung it over to where she thought her attacker would be standing. Feeling the weight suddenly lift from her hand Masaru let herself relax a little. _I did it,_ her tired mind told herself, _they're gone, for now_.

Letting her tense muscles relax slightly, Masaru noticed that she was no longer on the hard concrete walk way of the ally, instead she was on something soft and warm. There was also no rain hitting her face and the smell was different too, before it smelt of cat piss and rain, but now… it smelt… clean… sterile.

Opening her eyes, Masaru Looked around confused, feeling the panic rise within herself. _Where the hell am I?_ Looking around, Masaru noticed several blurry figures standing around her. Panicking Masaru tried to move away from the nearest blob. _Have to get out! Have to leave! Have to be safe!_

Feeling the panic beginning to rise up in her chest, Masaru suddenly realized there was something in her mouth. Raising her arm for the second time since she woke up, and moved her hand up to her mouth to try and discover what the unknown object was.

Feeling her hand come in contact with something cold and hard, Masaru really started to panic. _This can't be good, have to get it out! Have to get it out!_ Wrapping her fingers around the offending object, Masaru gave to a tug and was surprised to find that, although it did move, it caused her pain! Shaking off the pain that she felt, Masaru got ready to give another tug. Deciding that it was now or never, Masaru pulled up hard, freeing herself from the mysterious, cold, hard object and letting it, along with her hand, drop to her side.

As soon as she was free of the object, Masaru tried to move from her current position, only to find that she could no longer feel air moving into and out of her lungs. The last thought that went through her mind before she passed out from the lack of oxygen getting to her brain was, _What the Hell is happening!_

(--)

_A.N. hay peoples! Guess what!! This chapter is DONE!! And I think that it sucks sooo shrugs … ok so I guess some people will have some questions about things that happened in this chapter and what the hell I was going on about in the last chapter… ok_

_Well in the last chapter Ryoma was feeling guilty about no being there to protect his sister while she was in Paris, and he was blaming himself for everything that was happening to her, not that she was dead. _

_If you were thinking "where the hell was the doctor?!" in the last bit… Let's just say that he was preoccupied… talking to the parents… yeh… that sounds good enough._

_Ok… I don't think there is anything else that I need to say about these chapters… but if you have a question, don't be afraid to ask… I will answer them… unless I gives away where I am going with this!_

_One last thing… Please I'm begging you gets down on knees TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! PLEASE!!_

_Peace out!_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	7. Chapter 7 – Alone in a room full of peop

A

_A.N. Hi there everyone! Sorry I have not updated in FOREVER!! But I have had a lot on my plate at the moment and I haven't had the time to write ANYTHING, well… other than assignments for school (I am graduating high school in 4 weeks!)_

_Ok, so because of my overwhelming load of homework, the stress of my upcoming exams and the bomb site that is my room (my family decided that right at the end of year 12 would be the perfect time to completely renovate my bedroom, that was sarcasm by the way…) this chapter is probably going to be a load of shit… well that and the fact that I cant remember anything that I have previously written…_

_Enjoy! _

_Oh… by the way… I am looking for a beta reader for this story_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pot, no matter how much I say other wise._

--

Chapter 7 – Alone in a room full of people

"I'm Home" called Ryoma quietly as he stepped in the front door of the house. There was no reply.

It was quiet. It always was nowadays, ever since they came back from Paris. Slipping off his shoes and kicking them over to the side of the entrance way, Ryoma shrugged his heavy backpack off his shoulders. Walking along the hard wooden floor of the front hallway, Ryoma let his shoulders sag and removed his baseball cap from his head, making his hair stand up at strange angles.

Stopping to listen for a second, Ryoma tried to pick up any noise within the large house. Straining his ears slightly, Ryoma could only pick up the light buzzing of electricity and the soft mewing of his pet cat, Karupin, coming from the rooms upstairs. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ryoma started dragging his feet up the stairs, dragging his bag along the ground behind him.

Smiling slightly to himself as he reached the top of the stairs, Ryoma turned and started down the hallway towards his room. He was glad that his no one was home. He didn't feel like putting up with anyone else and all their drama tonight. He just wanted to be alone, well except for maybe Karupin. He needed space to think and chill out.

Walking to the door that was at the end of the hallway, Ryoma pushed the door open with his foot and walked inside, Karupin suddenly appearing at his feet, and closing the door with his foot behind him. Dropping his bag just inside his bedroom door, Ryoma walked over to his bed and flopped on to it, burring his face in his pillow.

It had been a long day.

Extended practice, the "three stooges", being cornered by Momo, Inui and Tezuka all of whom had noticed that he had not been himself lately, and then, to top it all off, his ipod decided that today would be the perfect day to spew out the most depressing songs that could possibly be on there. It had been a long day. And it wasn't even dinner time yet.

Moaning lightly in to his pillow, Ryoma breathed in deeply, trying to clear him mind off all the crap that had been happening lately. Lifting his hands and running them through his hair while scratching his scalp, Ryoma felt a sudden weight on the center of his back.

Untangling his left hand from his hair, he reached his arm around so that he could pat Karupin, who had just jumped on him, intent on cheering him up. Feeling Karupin inching further and further up his back, Ryoma groaned slightly as the weight of his very fat cat started to restrict his breathing. Rolling over and sitting up, successfully knocking Karupin off of him, Ryoma reached out and pulled his faithful cat on to his lap.

"Hay Kar, did ya miss me today?" asked Ryoma, a small smile playing on his lips. Receiving a mew and a head-but in response, Ryoma hugged his cat closer and gave the animal an affectionate scratch on its head. "Thought so"

Hearing the front door downstairs open and close and the hum of quiet voices, Ryoma pushed Karupin off his lap and slid off his bed. Standing up and starting walking toward the door, Karupin following loyally in at his heels, Ryoma opened his bedroom door slightly.

Recognizing one of the voices as his fathers, Ryoma let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Opening the door up further, just so much that he could see what was going on in the hall way, Ryoma could see the back of his father coming up the stairs towards him.

Sighing slightly, knowing that his night of piece was not going to happen tonight, Ryoma pushed his door open fully and stepped out into the hallway and opened the door of the room that was right beside his own.

Fixing his eyes once more on his fathers back, Ryoma walked back and stood in the doorway to his room. Watching his father's back inch slowly towards him, Ryoma knew who was walking, well hobbling, behind his father. Waiting for the two people in front of him to pass and enter the room that he had just opened, Ryoma walked the couple of steps to stand in the doorway.

Looking in to the darkened room before him, Ryoma stood still, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light, while his father helped lay the hunched over figure on to the bed. Deciding his eyes had adjusted enough, when he could make out more than just shapes of what he knew to be people, Ryoma slowly made his way over to stand next to his father at the figure on the bed.

"How is she?" whispered Ryoma, lifting his gaze to his father, taking note of the tired look on his fathers face

"Getting better, slowly" sighed Nanjiro, rubbing his face with his hands, "the doctors say she is going to be fine, but it will be a long time before she is back to how she was… before"

Nodding silently in understanding, Ryoma turned back to the still figure laying under the oversized, fluffy blanket. From now on things were going to be even more complicated in the Echizen household, now that Masaru Echizen was home.

--

_A.N. I know… it's crap… it is currently almost midnight and I have been up since 6 am and my mind is… I dunno… too tired to even try to find words anymore._

_So if there are any questions about this chapter don't hesitate to ask… I will answer them… tell me what you think…._

_Night!_


	8. chapter 8 fighting though it all

A

_A.N. I think I have noticed a pattern emerging in the way that I update… I get reviews, I update fast. Interesting isn't it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't know how many more chapters I will get to write in the next couple of months (although for the rest of this week and the whole of next week are not included in this) because I am finishing high school and then I have exams and have to concentrate on getting in to the coarse I want to do next year. Writing is my escape, so I may have a chapter randomly pop up in that time…. But I will be continuing this story, so please keep reading!_

_Thanks,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_

--

Chapter 8 – fighting through it all

11 days ago

The stead beeping of her alarm clock was the first thing to pierce through the cotton wall that shrouded the exhausted mind of Masaru Echizen. Groaning slightly in annoyance at the extremely annoying little machine that seemed intent on getting the tired girl up and out of bed, Masaru half heartily pulled her aching arm out from underneath her covers and flung it out and over in to the direction that she knew her alarm clock to be in.

But instead of her hand making contact with her oversized Hello Kitty alarm clock, instead her hand made contact with something soft, and warm. Snapping her eyes open in alarm, Masaru felt her memories of the previous four days come flying back and hit her full force.

Moving her eyes over to the figure that she had just wacked softly with her hand, Masaru was surprised to find the sleeping form of her brother, Ryoma. What was her doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in Japan? Why was he sitting next to her bed? She didn't want him to see her like this, weak and broken. Wait, where was she? Looking around in alarm, Masaru took in her surroundings, trying to find out where in hell she was.

The room was white. That much was obvious. And it was not a nice type of white either, like a soft off white that you could expect to find in a nice country house anywhere in France, but instead it was a bright, sterile white. The kind of white that hurt your eyes when you looked at it too long. There was also a familiar smell, although in her tired state she could not figure out that is was.

There was not that much in the room either. There was a couple of uncomfortable looking chairs, on one of which her brother was perched sleeping silently, two small tables on either side of the bed that she was currently in, a window on the wall on her left, and finally a small army of machines that sat beeping and whirling next to the bed.

Forcing her tired mind in to gear, Masaru scrunched up here eyes slightly, trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Snapping her eyes open, Masaru decided that she must have been in a hospital. It was the only logical explanation for the room and the fact that she was covered almost from head to toe with bandages.

As she lifted her hands to fun them down her face, a habit that she had inherited from her mother, Masaru noticed that there was no one other than her brother in the room. Groaning slightly as she ran her hands down over her eyes and nose, Masaru noticed that there was a tube that was going up and into her nose. Frowning slightly Masaru tugged it out off and moved it down so that it was about level with her chin, and was surprised to find that she suddenly found it a lot harder to breath. _Strange_ she thought to herself as she re-placed the thin plastic tubing to its original position.

Letting her head flop over to the side, Masaru noticed that Ryoma had woken up and was just sitting in the chair, knees hugged up to his chest, wordlessly watching her. Smiling slightly to herself, Masaru was reminded of the only other time she had seen her brother looking like that. They had been five years old and had just lost their first doubles match; it has been crushing for both of them, both being used to excelling everything that they attempted. He had stayed in that mood for days; well until he beat the carp out of their opponents at a singles match anyway.

Swallowing slightly, so as to we her rather dry throat, Masaru opened her mouth and whispered out a scratchy "Hello" frowning slightly at the way he voice sounded

Letting go of his knees and sliding forward on his chair Ryoma let a small smile appear on his face at the obvious look of distaste on Masarus' face at the sound of her voice, "Hay" he replied moving his hands forward intent on hold his sisters hand "how are you?"

Seeing his sister's eyes flash to his hands and flinch away from them, Ryoma withdrew them slowly, feeling slightly hurt that she was flinching away from HIM. But it was not as if he didn't have any prior knowledge that she might do that, he had been told constantly over the past two days that even if Masaru had not suffered and brain damage, permanent or otherwise, she would still have some problems with letting anyone get close to her, a result of her attack.

Putting on a small smile to hide the hurt he felt, Ryoma placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair and tilted his head to the side, "ya know," he said humor coloring his voice "if you wanted us to come visit you in Paris, all ya had to do was ask"

Seeing no trace of a smile on his sisters' face, Ryoma let out a small sigh, he found it hard to talk to his twin before. They had always known exactly what to say in every situation, oh how he hoped things would go back to how used to be. "So… um…" he had also never had problems finding words.

Luckily he was saved from having to scramble around trying to find something, anything to say to his sister, by the door opening and two people entering, talking to each other in hushed tones. Their father and the doctor.

Turning back to his sister, Ryoma noticed that Masaru had pushed herself up to the head of the bed and had started shaking uncontrollably. Standing up and walking over and climbing on to the bed, Ryoma pulled his terrified sister into his arms and stated whispering, what he hoped was comforting words to her.

Getting her to calm down enough to get her to stop shaking, Ryoma lifted his head and looked over to his father and the doctor, both of whom were now standing at the foot of the bed, watching the twins intently. Turning his head slightly so that he was facing the doctor, Ryoma tilted his head to the side, silently asking the doctor what was going to happen.

"Well," started the doctor, lifting the chart that he had carried into the room with him "by the looks of things, Masaru's injuries are healing nicely. The damage to her leg, ribs and lungs will take a long time to heal completely however, but the small cuts and bruises will heal with in the next couple of weeks. But there are also the psychological problems" both Ryoma and Masaru shot the doctor a nasty glair as he said this, although Masaru's was only half hearted, but he continued on anyway "from the way she reacted when we first entered the room she seems to have an overwhelming fear that anyone that comes close to her will attack her, although this doesn't seem to include her brother."

"So what does this all mean," asked an exhausted looking Nanjiro, scratching the three-day-old stubble that was growing across his chin, "I mean, will we be able to take her home soon?"

"We will need to keep her in for at least the next two days to wean her off the oxygen and check on her more serious injuries, but as long as she is entered in to a well noted psychiatry program and there is sufficient medical are available I don't see any reason that she cant be discharged"

Nodding his head in understanding, Nanjiro let out a sigh of relief, "that's good" he said, running a hand through his hair "my wife had to go back to work and my son has to go back to school in a couple of days and I didn't want to leave either of my children alone, is there anything that I need to fill out or sign?"

Humming the affirmative, the doctor started to lead the way out of the room, "I also have a few associates in Japan that I could help you get in contact with, they can help support you when you get back to Japan"

Walking out of the room together, conversing in hushed tones once again, neither of the men noticed that both Ryoma and Masaru had fallen asleep in each others' arms.

--

_A.N. Well that ends my longest chapter on this story so far! I hope you all liked it, tell me if you did, and hay you know what? You can tell me if you didn't as well… I don't really mind!_

_Ok, well this is probably going to be the last of the 'XX days ago' chapters cos I think that I have caught up with myself now… but don't hold me too it… _

_Well, I guess that is all for now, hope to hear from you all, until next time,_

_Peace,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	9. Chapter 9 – Change in to Someone Else

A

_A.N. Hay all… I know what you are probably thinking…. Three updates in as many days, WTF!! Well, I don't know why, but I have been in a writing mood lately, oh well._

_Ok, so at the time I wrote this I had only received one question about the story (I usually write everything all in one go, but I don't have time at the moment, so I am just writing the A.N.) and that was from iWolf, asking me if I was going to pair Masaru with anyone…_

_Well, my original plan was to pair Masaru with someone, but my muse is being an ass so I don't know if she will be romantically linked with anyone anymore, but I would very much like to see her in love by the end of the story._

_Right, well I think that is all for now, except for Shebajay, thank you so much! Your review was the first thing I read when I woke up this morning and it made me feel sooooooooo loved!! I don't plan on writing any other stories at the moment (I have too much other stuff going on in my life, I can barely write this one sometimes) but because I am finishing high school in a few weeks I think I may start another story then. I don't know. If you add me to your author alert you will be told if I make another story anyway…_

_AUSSIE WRITING RULES!!_

_Oh and I have decided to hold the next chapter ransom… the price… 6 reviews on this chapter… so get writing! Oh and lets just say that Ryoma's mum works in America…_

_Disclaimer: do I really need to keep writing this? I think we have clearly established the fact that I do not own PoT._

--

Chapter 9 – Change in to Someone Else

- One week later -

It was finally the weekend, and Ryoma Echizen was the first person to wake. Usually he would have been the last person to be awake within the Echizen household, but after the drama last night, no one could blame his father and sister for still being asleep at nine in the morning.

- The Night Before -

"You are not going like that!" was the scream heard thought out the Echizen house at approximately 9:30 at night "there is no way in hell that I am going to let my ONLY daughter out of the house dressed and looking like that!"

Ryoma Echizen was lying on his stomach on the floor of his room, sighing as the yells coming from downstairs. They had been going at it since 6 o'clock, and it didn't look like either one was going to give in any time soon.

Sighing again, this time in annoyance, he pulled his pillow down over his head in a vain attempt to block out the ear piecing reply of his sister. He didn't even know why they were still arguing, in his eyes there was no problem with what Masaru was planning to do. What was that you may ask? Well, she wanted to attend Seishun Gakuen… as Ryoma Echizen's identical twin BROTHER.

But what Ryoma could not understand was why his father was so against the whole thing. Masaru actually WANTED to leave the house and go back out into the world, even the psychiatrist said that this was a good idea; most people that get attacked like that never want to leave the safety of their houses again. For Masaru, this was a huge step in the right direction, so why wasn't their father supporting her the way that he had always supported them in the past?

Lifting one side of the pillow away from his ear, Ryoma listened, trying to tell if the yelling had stopped. Thinking that it had stopped, Ryoma lifted his chin off the floor slightly, but as soon as he did a loud yell floated up to the second floor. Slamming the pillow back over his ears and letting his head drop back on to the floor, Ryoma let out yet another grown. They were never going to stop. That was the main problem in the Echizen household; everyone was as stubborn as each other. Although most of the time it was a good thing, like when working on their tennis, at times like these, Ryoma cursed the Echizen family stubbornness.

Although the yelling was muffled by the pillow that was draped over his head, Ryoma could still hear most of what was being said.

I don't want you dressing up and acting like a boy. I have a daughter! Not two sons!"

So that was his fathers' problem. He thought that she would loose his daughter yet again, and this time she wouldn't come back. Grunting slightly, Ryoma threw off the pillow and pushed himself up from the floor. As he pulled open his bedroom door, the volume of the seemed to grow louder. Making his way over to and down the stairs, Ryoma couldn't help but agree with his sisters most recent argument, well the argument that she had been using for the past hour, if that could be called recent. 1) That she would be less likely to be targeted by the boys and 2) it would help her join the tennis team. Even though Ryoma knew that she was only using this reason to help win over their father (she didn't want to join the team, and Ryoma didn't pretend to not know why) and the regulars team was mixed anyway, the male team was a lot more serious than the female team. And their father knew that.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ryoma turned and made his way down to the living room, where his sister and father were 'talking'. Reaching the doorway, he saw a rather interesting scene. His father, almost beet red in the face, standing on one side of the room looking completely disheveled, and his sister standing on the other side of the room, still dressed him her pajamas and leaning heavily on her crutches, holding scissors up to her hair threateningly.

Smirking slightly, Ryoma leant against the doorway "and what exactly do you plan on doing with those dear sister?" Seeing Masaru whip her head around and glair at him, Ryoma let out a small laugh.

"If you must know" replied Masaru smirking back "I was planning, and am just about to chop off my hair, want to help?"

Glancing over at his father as he made his way over to his sister, Ryoma could see the hurt in his eyes, both of his children, who used to follow his every word, were rebelling against him. Reaching his sister, Ryoma held out his hand for the scissors, he wanted to help her, even if it meant going against his father, for now anyway, he would come around eventually.

Taking hold of the scissors, Ryoma walked around so that he was standing behind his sister and pulled a section of her waist long hair away from her head and looked over her shoulder at their father and knew that Masaru was doing the same. They all stood like that for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was probably only seconds.

Eventually their father heaved a sigh "go ahead" he said as he turned and left the room "I guess I no longer have any say in the matter, we'll take you shopping for your uniform, tennis clothes and some casual clothes tomorrow, you can start at Seishun on Monday"

Waiting until their father was well out of sight, Ryoma turned his head slightly to look at his sister, who was still looking over to where their father was standing only seconds before "You ready?" Seeing her nod numbly, Ryoma lifted the scissors again and stated to cut his sisters hair, to make it look exactly like is.

- End flashback -

Sitting mp in bed, Ryoma lifted his arms above his head and pulled them in to a stretch until he heard and felt a satisfying pop. Sighing in relief, he let his arms fall back down to his sides and flung his legs over the side of his bed, standing up and cracking his neck Ryoma went through in his head what he had to do today.

First he and his father were going to have to take Masaru shopping, because even though she hardly ever wore dresses or skirts normally, all of the shorts and t-shirts just screamed 'GIRL'. That was going to be a job and a half though. Two men and a girl (on crutches) pretending to be a guy. The only other thing Ryoma had to do today was tennis practice. Yes, Tezuka was that evil, scheduling practice for a Saturday.

Slipping out of his room, Ryoma decided that he would go and talk to Tezuka and maybe Inui (depending on what mood he was in) about Masaru; after all the week long deadline that Tezuka and Inui had given him was up and if he didn't tell them soon they would start poking their noses into everything and who knows what king of disaster that would spell out for Masaru.

Having walked downstairs and into the kitchen while he was musing, Ryoma threw himself down on to one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Nanako had already left for the day and there way no way Ryoma was even going to attempt to make breakfast, last time he tried that he had almost burnt the place down.

Leaning over and placing his head on the table Ryoma decided that all of the Echizens' left in the house would have to go out for breakfast. Letting out a small sigh, Ryoma fell asleep sitting at the kitchen table.

--

_A.N. well this is the end of the chapter, and it is 2? days after I wrote the first A.N. and I am exhausted! I have been renovating my bedroom, and it is still not finished and I went to one of my friends 18__th__ birthday party and now I have a tired headache…. See what I put up with to give you guys what you want… sorry if I sound cranky or mean… I'm just tired… later_

_Peace_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	10. Chapter 10 – Discovery of a Brother

A

_A.N. well I am writing this chapter before I have received the 6 reviews… let's just say that I am optimistic… and board. I have just finished painting my bedroom and in a couple of hours I am putting down floorboards, so until then I am killing time by watching Dexter and writing fiction… oh the joys of a public holiday. Oh and my headache is now completely gone thanks to a wonderful little thing called panadol, thanks to all that cared!_

_Well in this note I would like to thank the good people who reviewed, and for this chapter I would like… 7 reviews…mmm… yes 7 would be good! Ok, I don't know if I will put an A.N. on the end of the chapter… ok well talk to you later._

--

Chapter 10 – Discovery of a Brother

Dragging his tired and sore feet into Seishun Gakuen's male locker room to change, ready for the afternoon's tennis practice, only one thought ran through Ryoma Echizen's mind… Shopping sucks.

It had taken twice as long as it should have to trail around the few shops that they visited in Tokyo. It was kind of un-avoidable though, with Masaru on crutches and his father taking an exclusionary long time to examine the latest tennis merchandise in EVERY sport store they went in to.

And then there was the added fact that all, well almost all, men hated shopping. When it came time to try on the clothing that they had picked out, both he and his father had hated every second Masaru was in the change rooms (the male change room to keep up appearances) so they stood outside, board stiff, counting he tiles on the roof, which of coarse made the time go twice as slow.

Slowly pulling his shirt over his head, Ryoma heard the door of the change rooms open and close and footsteps come up behind him, "Hay Echizen"

Turning and looking the older boy in the face and smirked his trademark smirk "Momo-sempai"

Turning back to his bag and pulling out his shorts Ryoma heard his sempai take a spot next to him and zip open his bag "where were you yesterday? I thought you wanted a ride home after tennis practice, but you disappeared straight after practice" said Momo, changing his shirt as he did so.

Glancing over at Momo as he sat down to tie the laces on his tennis shoes, "had a thing". No Ryoma would not let Momo know about Masaru, not until he told Tezuka anyway, knowing Momo and his big mouth the news about Masaru, well about Masaru being his BROTHER, would be all over the tennis team by the end of practice and all over the school by the end of the weekend. People can't help themselves but talk, that much he knew.

Hearing a hearty laugh escape from Momos' mouth, Ryoma felt a genuine smile pull at the corners of his mouth. "A thing?" Momo chuckled, "so like you Echizen, a thing. Your never going to tell me anything more than that are you?"

Shaking his head as he stood back up and picked up his bag and his tennis racket, Ryoma walked over and walked out of the door "nope"

Giggling to himself lightly as he headed toward the tennis court, Ryoma adjusted his cap and banged his tennis racket on the side of his leg slightly. Practice was going to be good. Now days he needed practice. He needed to get out of the house and do something active, to take his mind of the person that his sister had turned in to.

Nodding at Inui as he passed him as he walked through the gate and on to the courts, Ryoma heaved a sigh and started to wriggle his arms and jump up and down to start to loosen his joints. Chucking his stuff down on the benches that were strategically placed around the edge of the courts, next to the fence, Ryoma straightened up and started to stretch, readying his muscles for the intense workout that he just knew Inui had planed for this 'oh so special' training session.

Looking back over to the gates that were the only entry war on to the courts, Ryoma noticed that Tezuka had yet to arrive, he was probably busy sorting out some sort of formal mumbo jumbo that Ryoma and really the rest of the team could care less about. He would just have to talk to him after practice then, hopefully his game would pick up in this practice, he really didn't want to have another conversation with Inui about his sorry excuse for tennis over the past three weeks.

Shaking out his now nicely stretched out limbs, Ryoma walked over to the white board, where the rest of the team members, minus Tezuka and Oishi, were gathering. As he joined the group Inui started to speak, "Tezuka and Oishi are currently being held up with some formalities to do with the next competition, the Kanto Regional Tournament, so I will be solely responsible for your training session today" Momo and Ryoma groaned at this, "both Tezuka and Oishi will be joining us later on. Right now I want every one to add two more weights to their power ankles", another groan, "and I want 40 laps around the courts, and the last one to finish will have to drink my newest, and healthiest, Juice… Chika Juice"

Feeling a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach at the thought of having to down the bubbling and smoking beige concoction that was currently being held out towards him but Inui himself, Ryoma turned and took off towards the box that was sitting over at the gate for the tennis court and grabbed the weights and shoved them in to his power ankles, the rest of the team right behind him. Standing up as soon as he was sure that they were secure, Ryoma took off at a run. There was no way in hell that he was going to drink that juice.

**- After practice -**

As it turned out, Ryoma was not the one that had to drink the foul looking juice as punishment for finishing last in the 40 laps, that honor went instead to Momo who, the moment the Chika juice touched his lips, turned green and passed out cold, cementing the rest of the teams (except for Fuji, that boy would never be deterred to drink any of Inui's juices) that they never wanted to have to drink that stuff… ever.

Tezuka and Oishi had turned up at the courts with ten minuets left of practice, Momo was STILL pasted out, and Ryoma and the rest of the team could tell that there was something going on. Not by Tezuka's face, he doubted that anyone could tell anything from his face alone, but by Oishi's. His worried face was enough to make the entire team curious as to what the "formalities" were.

Practice finished without problem, in fact Ryoma felt that he had actually picked up his game, if only a little. Walking back over to his bag to dump his racket and grab a towel, the feeling of sweat running down between your shoulder blades is really not that great (trust me), out of the corner of his eye Ryoma saw Tezuka turn away Oishi and start over in his direction. Groaning lightly as he tugged the towel out of his bag and buried his face in it, Ryoma knew what was coming next… the inquisition.

It's not that Ryoma didn't want to tell Tezuka about Masaru, but rather that he didn't want the hundred questions that he just knew would be directed his way if he told Tezuka in front of everyone else. 'Why didn't you tell us before?' 'Are you two really identical?' 'Does he play tennis like you?' 'Are you two REALLY identical?' and so on, he had been through it all before.

Hearing Tezuka come to a stop beside him, Ryoma lifted his head out of his towel and looked up so. "Hai Bouchou"

"The week's up, and I and Inui agree, we don't think that you have dealt with whatever is affecting your game, would you rather talk here or in the sport office?"

Thanking whatever god was looking out for him; Ryoma sent a glance over at the rest of the team that were now gathering over at the side of the court, obviously trying to figure out a way to make Momo conscious again. "I think in the sport office would be best"

Seeing Tezuka nod at his decision, Ryoma started to shove his things back in to his tennis bag, and draped his towel over his shoulders as he slung his bag over his shoulders. Turning back to face his Captain, Ryoma nodded his head, signaling that he was ready to head off.

Tezuka turned on the spot and started off the court and towards the sport offices, with Ryoma following close behind. And once again, no one saw the concerned pair of half closed eyes following Ryoma as he left.

**- In The Sport Office -**

Dropping his bag, Ryoma sighed as he threw himself into the nearest chair. Lifting his head, Ryoma noticed that Tezuka had yet to take a seat. Instead Tezuka walked over to the water cooler and filled up one of the paper cups and handed it to Ryoma before walking over to the chair directly opposite Ryomas' and lowering himself on to it.

Downing the water in one gulp, Ryoma wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Tezuka nodded, waving away the thanks, "but I assume that you want to get home and be well rested for morning practice on Monday, so I will get straight to the point. What's going on that is affecting your game?"

Slumping back in to the chair, Ryoma drew in a deep sigh. "It's a long story"

"I have time" replied Tezuka leaning back in to his own chair and crossed his arms, settling in for the story he was about to hear.

"Well I guess the first thing I should tell you, is that I have a brother" well that got his attention, thought Ryoma, seeing the slight look of surprise on his Bouchou's face. "And he is not just my brother; he is my identical twin brother"

This statement made a full blown look of shock spread across the face of Seigaku's Tennis Captain and Ryoma was almost disappointed to find that he did not fall off his chair in some comical way. That defiantly would have been something to be proud of, making the man made of stone, fall off his chair in shock.

"But that is not the reason I haven't been focused on tennis" Ryoma continued, not waiting for Tezuka to recover from his shock, "three weeks ago, right before I didn't turn up for school for a couple of days, he was attacked in Paris after he won one of his tennis matches, he has been living in Paris for the past five months. He was beaten so badly that he was taken to the hospital in a coma, and they didn't think that he would ever wake up, it was a miracle that he did, and that he didn't have any brain damage."

Taking off his cap, Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that he had inherited from his father, and paused a second before continuing, turning his glance to the floor, "For the past few weeks he has been at home, recovering, but he's not the some person that I knew before, I guess I'm just worried about him. He's starting here on Monday. I hope it won't be a problem if I miss morning practice?"

Looking back up at Tezuka, Ryoma saw that the 'Tezuka Mask' as he and Momo called it, was back in place, although he thought he could detect some sort of emotion floating on the surface of Tezuka's eyes.

Clearing his throat, Tezuka spoke "I don't think that will be a problem, and I can understand now why you have not been concentrating, but I don't want your lack of concentration to continue for much longer, the Kanto Regional Tournament is coming up faster than all of us would have liked, and our goal this year is to get to and win the Nationals. We need to be strong, as individuals and as a team."

Nodding at Tezukas' words, Ryoma stood up, picked up his bag and started towards the door, "Ok, I'll see you on Monday afternoon for practice,"

Just as Ryoma reached the door and placed his hand on the door handle, Tezuka spoke up once again "Try to bring you r brother to the practice on Monday, I would like to meet him"

Nodding in understanding, Ryoma turned the door handle and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. All the while thinking to himself, _How the HELL am I going to convince Masaru to come to a TENNIS practice!_

--

_A.N. well there it is, officially the longest chapter in Anyone for Tennis history… I think it deserves 7 reviews for the shear size of it! Tell me what you think! _

_Ok well piece out!_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	11. Chapter 11 – Untitled

_A.N. well, it's me again! Sorry it has been so long since my last update, but I have been very busy with my exams and JUST as I was finishing them my computer died and my internet has been playing up, just my luck hu? In the time that I had to spare while I was waiting for my computer to be fixed I discovered death note. It is possibly the BEST thing that has happened in the history of the world (except for PoT!). So I am writing this as a break from Death Note (I have been reading/watching/obsessing about it non stop). So here is the next chapter of Anyone For Tennis… I hope you enjoy!_

_P.S. I know that Ryoma is VERY out of character in this story… but please stay with it… I am just trying to show that he is indeed human, cos I think that most people think that he is a robot._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PoT, but I DO own Masaru… she is my pride and joy so please be nice to her!_

--

Chapter 11 – Untitled

The TV was too loud for Masaru's taste. Even though she was the one that had turned it up t that volume in the first place, the prolonged exposure to the noise was making her ears hurt. Pulling herself up from the couch on which she was on, and grabbing her crutches from the floor, Masaru hobbled across the living room to the TV and picked up the remote that she had left balancing on to of it.

Turning the volume down by half, she chucked the remote over to where she had just been sitting, and slowly made her way back over to the couch and lay back down on it. Looking at the clock that was glowing on the VCR, Masaru wondered how long it would be until Ryoma returned from his practice. Things were boring here without her twin.

Picking up the remote, Masaru started to flick through the channels, her tired mind not processing the strings of Japanese words that were coming out of the speakers at a whisper. Why couldn't it be in English? Then she might actually be able to understand it half he time.

Stopping on some random channel that was showing some commercial for what looked like skin cream, Masaru dropped the remote on to the floor next to her and tucked her arms behind her head. Lifting her left leg up in to the air, she started to slowly point and flex her foot, wincing as pain shot up through her ankle. Dropping her leg back down on to the couch, Masaru swore in frustration. She hated her injuries. A sprained ankle, bruised ribs and (insert lung condition here). And because of these three darling conditions, she was not aloud to do any 'strenuous' activities, which happened to include everything except walking a few meters and going to the toilet by herself. She as actually surprised her father was not trailing her every movement.

Pushing herself up in to a sitting position, feeling pressure on her ribs and lungs as she did so, Masaru started to massage her ankle. "それは傷つく!" she sighed to herself as lay bask down "maybe I shouldn't do that again for a while"

"That's probably a good idea", came an unexpected chuckle from the doorway.

Twisting slightly to look over at the doorway, Masaru saw Ryoma, face slightly red from his run home and covered in sweat, leaning on the doorframe. Turning back around and making herself comfortable on the couch, as Ryoma left the doorway and walked over and sat next her feet. "How was practice?"

Seeing Ryoma flop backwards so hat he was laying over the arm of lounge, Masaru giggled, "not well I take it?"

Groaning slightly, Ryoma pulled one of the lounge pillows out from underneath him and covered his face with it. "I told Tezuka about you after practice" came his muffled voice from underneath the beige pillow

"And…" Masaru said, reaching over to try and pull the pillow away from her brother's face, trying to not damage herself any more than she already had in the process. "is he letting you off the hook for being less that your spectacular, amazing, tennis playing self?"

Dropping the pillow and lifting his head slightly so hat he could see his sister, Ryoma gave her a slightly amused look, "No…he actually didn't really mention anything about my crappy tennis after I brought you up"

Giggling slightly, Masaru pushed herself up on to the lounge so that she was sitting properly "of course! People always forget about you, brother, the moment my name is brought in to the conversation! It's only natural I guess, I am the better twin after all!"

Shaking his head at his sister's extremely odd from of Australian humor, Ryoma kicked out one of his feet, gently knocking his sister's good leg, "it is, isn't it? He was so impressed by you that he actually wants me to bring you to tennis practice on Monday… it's funny how these things happen isn't it?"

Looking in to his sister's face, Ryoma was saddened to see a mixture of sadness and apprehension at the mention of the possibility of attending a tennis practice. He could almost se her mind working a mile per minuet, trying to come up with some reason not to go within a hundred kilometers of a tennis court. Tilting his head to the side, Ryoma listened to his sister's reply "I can't… I'm injured"

Scoffing slightly at the lame excuse, Ryoma elaborated further "he doesn't want you to join the club, or even train, he just said that I should bring you along, that he wants to meet you… you can at least do that"

"No"

Ryoma was stating to get a little frustrated now, normally he had quite a high tolerance when it came to his sister, but not when tennis, HIS tennis was involved, and if Masaru wouldn't go and meet Tezuka, HIS place in the team may be in danger. "What is with you?" he ALMOST shouted at her "tennis is our life; I know you want to go!"

Swinging her legs off the couch and looking over at the door way, Masaru took a deep breath "its not that I don't want to go, its that I CANT go" looking back to her brother, Masaru gave a sad smile "I cant get buck in to the world on tennis again, and going there, meeting them, seeing the court, I wont be able to help myself"

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

Running her hands though her now short hair Masaru heaved a sigh, "I don't know anymore."

Maneuvering himself on the couch, so that he was sitting in the same position as his sister Ryoma tried again, "just come to training… please, you wont even have to stay and watch if you don't want to, just… come and meet Tezuka" Seeing his sister stand up and reach for her crutches out of the corners of his eyes, Ryoma stood up, waiting for her answer.

"I'll go see him, but that's it" she said, turning and slowly making her way out of the room, "I can't be drawn back in to tennis"

Monday came around too soon for everyone in the Echizen households taste. Ryoma had called Momo the day before, telling him that he no longer needed a lift to school in the mornings, Momo had been suspicious and asked a lot of questions, most of which had been "Are you still going to be going to Segaku?" and "Why don't you need a ride, I thought you said it was too far to walk?"

All Ryoma could do was shrug him off with a simple "I'll tell you at practice on Monday" knowing that Momo would not be happy about waiting that long, but what else could he do? He didn't want to tell him straight out about Masaru over the phone.

Standing in the Living room, Ryoma was waiting impatiently for his sister and father to be ready. Thanks to the fact that Masaru could not get around long distances on her own because of her crutches, Nanjiro had kindly offered to drive them both to school until she was back off the crutches and they could both make their way to school on their own.

Hearing thumping on the stairs Ryoma knew that his sister was FINALY ready for school, all they needed now was their father. Fed up with waiting, Ryoma left the living room and walked down the hallway and in to the kitchen, where he knew his baka oyaji would be pigging out on what ever was left in the fridge from the Chinese take out that they had had that night before.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Ryoma could just see the backside of his father poking out of the fridge from behind the bench top. Deciding to have a little fun with his father, Ryoma walked over to the benched and drew in a large breath and shouted as loud as he could "OYAJI!"

The reaction was instantaneous. The baka's head shot up in surprise and collided with the shelve in the fridge above him and a string of curses flew out of him mouth. Smiling in satisfaction, Ryoma headed back out of the kitchen calling back to his father on the way "if you don't get a move on we are going to be late"

--

_A.N. ok so I was going to write a lot more on this chapter… but my mum just came home and brought me lunch and I have to get ready to go out tonight and practice my piano (I am learning moonlight sonata) so I better leave it here… but do not fear! The next chapter will probably be up within the next week, it really depends on how I feel…_

_Well you know the drill, read, review, author happy… tell me what you think!_

_Oh by the way "__それは傷つく__!__"__Means "it hurts!" which is the closet thing in Japanese to "Ouch!"_


	12. To All My Readers

To All My Readers,

I am sorry to say that I will be on hiatus on all my current stories for the next month at least. I am not doing this because I am lazy, but because of things that are happening in my life at the moment, this includes family illnesses and the start of tertiary education…

But do not fear! I will continue to write as much as I can and I promise I will update when everything is more together. The reason that it has been so long since my last update with no word of what is happening is because I was hoping that everything would be more manageable… but alas it is not to be…

I hope that you will come back to read when I am able to update!

Thanks,

Yukiru-4-eva!


	13. Chapter 12 Oh Brother!

_A.N. Sorry I have been MIA for a while… sorry._

_. DISCLAMER SAME AS LAST CHAPTER._

_--_

**Chapter 12 – Oh Brother!**

Arriving to school that day was, to be completely honest, extremely interesting. Despite Ryoma's beliefs back at home, Ryoma, Masaru, and the baka Oyaji managed to arrive at the front of the school with plenty of time to spare.

Getting to school was only the first trial Ryoma and Masaru had to face that day. It was as they got to school that the second trial emerged, getting Masaru, and her crutches, out of the car. Now… this may not sound like a big thing, getting crutches out of a car is not the hardest thing in the world, but when the car is only halted for less than five minuets on a busy main road, where it is almost impossible to open the car door, makes the task more than a little more difficult.

Despite this, Masaru and Ryoma somehow managed to get both the crutches and Masaru out of the car in under four minuets, or in other words, just in time to see their father kamikaze pull out from the curb and speed off down the road and weave in and out of all the other traffic.

Smirking lightly at each other, Masaru and Ryoma turned and faced the entrance of the school. "Ready to go?" Ryoma asked his sister quietly, as he picked up their bags, that he had dropped on the floor before helping her exit the car.

Shaking her head, Masaru started her slow hobble in the general direction of the school gate "not really, but it is kind of out of my hands… isn't it?". Nodding his head in agreement, Ryoma started to lead Masaru to the front office and their second, but not last, hurdle of the day.

--

_Lunch Time_

Masaru POV

I can't believe how fast the day is going by. The lessons almost seemed to melt into each other. Then again… it was the same thing in every class, walking in to class, received stairs, introduce myself, receive more stairs, move on to next class to do it all again. I hate being the new kid.

Lowering myself down onto the grass underneath one of the larger trees on campus, I let out a small sigh of relief. At least at lunch it would just be me and Ryoma, and I wouldn't have to keep up this 'boy pretence'. Or at least that's what I had thought.

Leaning my back up against the tree, I looked over the three boys that had come and sat down with Ryoma and I. they were average… that is all I can say about them. Well… except for the one that would not shut up about his 'tennis experience', he is just ugly, and I doubt that he can even hit a tennis ball let alone play tennis as good as he is bragging. I can see that Ryoma is spacing out…. Maybe I should ask him to teach me how to do that.

Pulling out my bento box, I tore off the lid and plunged my chopsticks into the rice and shoved some into my mouth. Looking back up at the boys in front of me, I was surprised to find, not only the three that I had seen before I had turned my attention to my bento, but it seemed the two others had silently walked up and now stood looking from me to Ryoma, confused looks on their faces.

"Ryoma…" said the taller of the two cautiously, still looking from me to Ryoma. As if he was trying to figure out which of us was actually Ryoma. "What is going on?"

Turning my head in Ryoma's direction, I saw that he was looking at me too… shrugging at me, we turned to look back at the two boys that were still standing there waiting for an explanation. Leaning my head against the tree behind me and closing my eyes, I heard Ryoma mumble "Oh Brother."

--

_A.N._

_I know you are all going to hate me for leaving it there… but I can't help it… I still have no PoT muse and I still have a lot of things going on in my life at the moment and I just don't think I can write this story any more at the moment (that is until I read PoT again and I plan to do that soon so don't worry)_

_I am going to continue… but not right now… Later,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	14. Chapter 13

_A.N. I'M BACK!!!! I know, it's a miracle!!!! I have not even been thinking about this story since my last update, but I can not ignore it any longer. Well... more like I can not ignore my fans when they send me private messages and the fact that this story gets more traffic than all of my other stories combined. So this chapter is for you IcHiGo KyArA, for getting my but back into gear! I just went back and read the last chapter.... and I am sooo sorry... IT'S TINY!!! I am actually ashamed of it!_

_DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN PoT BUT I DO OWN MY INSANE BRAIN!!!!!_

--

**Chapter 13**

Momo was not having the best day. Turning up late to practice, forgetting half of his school supplies, and lunch, and now finding his 'best friend' Ryoma sitting beneath a tree at lunch with the three musketeers and another boy, who looked like an exact copy of Ryoma himself. Looking around to Kaido, who was standing a couple of meters away, he saw that he was looking over in the same direction. Whistling to gain Kaidos' attention, Momo nodded his head in Ryomas direction and they started to make their way over to the small group of 7th graders.

Coming to a stop in front of the small gathering of kids, Momo and Kaido started to look between the two boys, trying to figure out which one of them was actually Ryoma. Deciding that they weren't going to get an answer unless they actually asked, Momo oped up his mouth and said "Ryoma... What's going on?"

Momo POV

As soon as the words left my lips, I got a reaction from both of the boys in front of me. Seeing them look at each other and one mumble something under his breath, I was sure that I wasn't going to get an answer from them. Luckily for me, one of the other 7th years sitting in front of me.

"This is Ryoma's twin brother, Masaru!" he said, jumping up and down on him place on the ground. "He came here from Paris, where he was playing tennis with some of the best players our age in the world, he is so cool! When he is better he is going to join the tennis team, isn't he?"

Looking back to the two versions of Ryoma, I noticed that one of them looked a little worse of wear, with several bandages wrapped around various parts of his body that I could see, and he had an incredulous look on his face. I guess that this is Masaru; he looks pretty much identical to Ryoma. God that is going to get confusing in the near future, when all the bandages are off.

Feeling a huge smile spread onto my face, I bounced over and plonked my self down on the grass next to Masaru and stuck out my hand. "Hi! I'm Momo-sempai! I bet you have heard all about me already from your brother, and that tall, broody serpent over there is Kaido, looking forward to having you on the team!"

I didn't think a face so young could darken so much in such little time. Sure, his expression was not exactly happy before, but now he looks like some one killed his cat and then rapped it up and gave it back to him for Christmas. Quickly glancing around Masaru, I saw that Ryoma has his usual amused smirk on his face.

"What did I say?"

"Well," said Ryoma, with a slight nod of his head in his brothers' direction, "he doesn't want to join the team. Actually he said the other day that he never wants to even step foot on a tennis court again."

Chocking on my own saliva, I turned back to look at Masaru, who had settled back against the tree and closed his eyes. "You are kidding, right?"

Shaking his head, Masaru mumbled, "I just don't want to play anymore. You know, I thought you two would be more shocked at finding out that Ryoma has a twin brother, I know that he has not told anyone in Japan about me."

"Dude, you have no idea what is going through my head at the moment," I mumbled as I heard Kaido hiss in agreement, "but Echizen here has always been very quiet when it comes to his family. In fact, I don't think I have ever heard anything about you family from him."

"Yeah, he is secretive like that isn't he?" replied Masaru with a smirk

Oh Kami, they even have identical smirks! That is going to be really freaky if they decide to do it at the same time. I just hope that I am not going to be the one on the receiving end when it does happen. Remembering that Ryoma had not been at this mornings practice, and that we had practice again after school, I turned back to address Ryoma again.

"Are you going to be at afternoon practice? You know that Tezuka-Bouchu will have your skinny little but running laps for the rest of your life if you don't. I bet you are already have a weeks worth lined up as it is. Missing this morning was a mistake if it ever was one. Inui is going to be steaming that you missed the weight training," I said, giggling to myself as I imagined him running laps at the ripe old age of 80.

"No problem there," replied Ryoma, cracking his knuckles and back, "I got Bouchu's permission to skip this morning, 'cos it's Masaru's first day. I have to go to this afternoons practice; Masaru's coming with me, but sitting out."

Hearing the bell ring in the background, I pulled myself up off of the ground, "I guess we will see you then, come on little green snake, time to go to math."

Striding towards the school, I looked back over my shoulder at the twins. Ryoma, bending over to help his brother off the ground and onto his crutches, had a small grimace on his face. I wonder what happened to Masaru to make him so injured that he can't even lift himself off the ground, and why Ryoma looked so... upset.

I guess only time will tell.

--

_A.N. you know, I just realised.... I love writing girl dressed as boy fictions..... I currently have one going in the twilight section as well....lol, oh well. Tell me how happy you are to have me back!_


End file.
